Two Team Hunting
by RayneSummer
Summary: What would happen if the Torchwood crew were to turn up on Sam and Dean's case? This may just be a one-shot, or I might turn it into an actual story, but it is basically just a Supernatural/Torchwood crossover, as it seems to me both teams do almost the same thing; hunting.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote a while ago, when I started watching Torchwood again**

**I thought that the two teams sounded familiar, so I thought I'd put them together**

**This might be a one-shot but I also might carry it on, so I don't know about that yet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Torchwood, obviously**

**Please review!**

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and showed their fake FBI IDs to the police that stood in front of the crime scene. They were allowed to enter and they walked to the middle of the clearing where the body lay.

"Freaking idiots," Dean muttered to his younger brother as they stared down at the half-mutilated man. "It's obvious the attacker wasn't bloody human!" Sam just shook his head to himself in despair of the people who didn't know any better than to assume it was something humane. He studied the mangled corpse for clues as to what the murdered was.

"Looks like a… chupracabra, maybe?" He suggested to his brother. Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting meat and glanced around as he nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

"Maybe…" he mused, then looked back at Sam. "Or could be a wendigo, or even a violent spirit," he added. Sam gave him a half-skeptical look - his point had made more sense - but accepted the possibilities.

Suddenly there was the sound of approaching tyres and a big black car drew up close to the murder scene. The doors opened and four people got out. They walked under the crime tape and towards the body without any questions asked. Sam and Dean exchanged a look; who the hell were these people?

They reached the brothers and the tall guy who was clad in a military coat in front, and seemed to be in charge, eyed the boys. "Who are you?" His voice was American; evidently he was residential.

"Could ask you the same," Dean retorted as Sam showed his FBI pass. The man studied it for a second, then grinned.

"That's fake," he stated, then turned away before they could protest. He knelt next to the body where his comrades were already studying it and they had a muted conversation that the Winchesters didn't really hear; the boys just exchanged incredulous looks as the team worked. Then one of the women stood, glanced questioningly at Sam and Dean, who were staring at them, then talked to the main guy.

"Pretty sure it's a weevil. Possibly a chupracabra, but more probably a wendigo than that. But a weevil's our best choice," she informed him in her Welsh accent. The guy nodded once, then turned back to the hunters, who were staring at the Welsh girl in disbelief.

"Guess you guys got the same answers - although probably not the weevil bit. That's maybe too far for you," he said matter-of-factly.

Dean regained his mind and replied slightly harshly "So… you're a group of hunters?" Staring at the team. The other woman that hadn't spoken frowned inquisitively.

"'Hunters'?" She clarified - she was British, unlike the other two members that had spoken. "I guess you're not talking about the usual kind." The main guy shook his head at the girl's words, smiling as he glanced at her.

"Nope. Supernatural hunters, Toshiko," he told her. She looked quite interested in this, but the other guy who was the only one that hadn't spoken yet interrupted any further comments.

"Definitely a weevil, Jack," he announced; he was British too. 'Jack' - the main guy - nodded and addressed the now only nameless woman.

"Check it out, Gwen," he told her, then turned back to the boys again.

"A _what_, now?" Dean inquired incredulously.

Toshiko answered; "a weevil," as if it was an obvious point. Then, as an afterthought, added "who are you guys?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at them and Sam said shortly "We're Sam and Dean Winchester and we're hunters." His older brother glared at him.

"Jeez, thanks, Sammy. Did it not occur to you to _lie_?" He told the younger boy sarcastically. Sam just shrugged. Jack grinned and held out a hand.

"Hello, 'Sam and Dean', I'm Captain Jack Harkness and _this_… is Torchwood."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean eyed the hand skeptically as Sam shook it and then drew back. "What do you mean, this is 'Torchwood'? What exactly is Torchwood?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Jack shrugged. "Whatever you want it to be, really," he replied reasonably. Dean glared at him for the lack of proper answer.

"Meaning you are a group of hunters?" Sam asked just as reasonably. Jack shrugged again. He didn't seem bothered by the questioning as his team worked on the body.

"Well, I don't know exactly if you would call us hunters, but we look for alien activity and investigate it." He gestured at the body. "This usually means crime scenes, so we're not really 'hunting'," he explained.

He glanced behind him as his team stood up beside the body and the girl called Gwen nodded once towards him. Jack turned back to the boys.

"Right. Nice to meet you, Sam and Dean. No doubt we'll see you around." He nodded and winked at them and then he and his team 'Torchwood' walked out of the crime scene and back to their car, getting in and driving away.

Dean stared after them incredulously and then turned to Sam with a disbelieving look. "What... was that?" he asked rhetorically.

Sam shrugged, having no explanation or reply as he watched the retreating car. Dean sighed harshly. "Well, I just hope we don't see them again," he muttered.

They did.

Not for a while, though; they went back to their motel room for the week and began research after seeing the crime scene. Sam, interested in what the team had said, looked up a 'weevil' but came up with nothing to his disappointment.

Dean, annoyed by what the team had done, tried extra hard in research and looking around, trying to place the kill in a category of a monster. He couldn't.

By the end of the week, both boys were defeated and annoyed. How on earth couldn't they find what did it? They knew practically every supernatural creature; it's habits, it's kills. But they couldn't place this one.

"Call Bobby?" Sam finally suggested, as they both sat on the sofa days later, thinking endlessly. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, resigned. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled speed-dial for the older hunter.

"What?" answered a gruff voice, making Sam smile at their surrogate father's usual unceremonious greeting.

The young Winchester began to explain about their most recent hunt as the police scanner went off. Dean got up and headed over to the table to listen closely.

"There has been a report of a mutilated body down the alleyway of-" the voice fizzled out for a second, but Dean just managed to catch the address and scribbled it down on a piece of spare paper.

The rest of the report was unimportant, leaving him to switch off the radio and glance over at his brother, who finished the call to Bobby.

"Anything?" Dean asked wearily, frankly almost done with the research. He was more into the action of the hunt.

Sam shook his head. "No other hunters have caught this case either," he added grimly. He exchanged a meaningful look with Dean. Maybe this wasn't their kind of job.

Dean sighed and glanced back at the scanner. "Well, let's check this out, and if it isn't our thing, then we'll head out," he said, throwing the note with the address towards Sam.

He caught it and quickly read off the address, before shrugging and standing up, remarking, "well, we may as well." Dean nodded and they pulled on their jackets, heading out to the scene.

When they got there, the first thing they noticed was the big black car, enormous in comparison to the Impala, that the other team, Torchwood, had used. Dean saw it and swore under his breath.

"Dammit. Those sons of bitches are still here," he grumbled. Sam smiled slightly at Dean's complaints, but felt similar annoyance with the people. They had been frustratingly secret and mysterious.

But Sam was also curious into what the team really did. Their leader, Jack, had said that they kind of hunted, but clearly were not hunters. He had mentioned aliens, too, but both boys had simply chosen to disregard that, not talking about it.

That left the team with a very interesting nature. And, as much as their high-and-mighty play annoyed the Winchesters, they couldn't help but be curious into them.

Sam and Dean got out of their car together, heading into the crime scene to confront this Torchwood team.


End file.
